


Cr*ss Cr*ss

by dalkomhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Games, Secrets, Texting, Underage Drinking, a very very very small amount of weed, chansoo like swearing, exposedt: the fic, some ships might be platonic, tao is Group Enabler Supreme™ but also a dick®, they live in florida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkomhan/pseuds/dalkomhan
Summary: cyanhan: can we justcyanhan: can we just get back to the fact that someone was hit with a bike?minxiumi: hit with a bike *TWICEmyeonho: yOuRE STILL ON THE BIKE??minxiumi: i aint say i got off lmaoalternatively: twelve boys are reunited to play one last game of criss cross before they graduate. this means no more running from old angry men, being thrown in mall jail, and airing dirty laundry. unfortunately, you can never have a peaceful ending.





	Cr*ss Cr*ss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a lil context: the boys created a game and named it criss cross in freshman year. they played the game 3-4 times a year. junior year came, and the game spiraled out of control. they were ratting each other out for money, a few landed in the hospital, they nearly got arrested, and more. they all agreed to leave the game and it's memories behind. now, its the end of senior year and tao wants them to play one last game before they graduate.
> 
> i rushed to get this idea out, so this is a bit messy but enjoy ig. u/ns should be obvious

**12:38pm**

     _huangzi has created a group_

 **12:38pm**  
     _huangzi has added baekbyuns, kpseudo,_ _ _yeollow__ _, kainjongs, myeonho, minxiumi, seohun, wukris, jongchen, xhanglays, and cyanhan to the group_

 **12:38pm**  
      _huangzi has renamed the group_ : Hear Me Out

 

 

 

**• Hear Me Out | 12:39pm | •**

huangzi: I KNOW YALL MADE WEEKEND PLANS BUT FORGET THEM LISTEN TO ME

huangzi: i know how it is for us, we're not a group of twelve, or a collective. chanyeol, han, and baekhyun roll as their own group

huangzi: jongdae, minseok, sehun and yixing roll as their own group

huangzi: junmyeon, kris, jongin and i roll as our own group

huangzi: with kyungsoo and his individual friends

huangzi: we go to extreme lengths to avoid each other sometimes, and the reason why is understandable. we've hurt and betrayed each other playing this game, and we've made bad decisions

huangzi: but this game that we created helped us through times in high school that we might not have gotten out of if it wasn't for this game. whenever we felt like everything was crashing we'd play this game to get one last smile on our faces.

huangzi: its the end of senior year, are we really not gonna reminisce on one of the most admittedly bittersweet at times yet memorable and comforting things we've ever done?? are we not going to savour it one last time??

huangzi: this game is practically a tradition now and if youre over it and want to call this whole thing off i get it, this will be my last time trying but think about it please.

kpseudo: wow

baekbyuns: ….

minxiumi: oh

kainjongs: we didnt realize

myeonho: actually, youre kind of right…  


  

 

  

  

 

yeollow: SIKE

baekbyuns: BOI IF YOU DONT HOP THE FUCK OFF MY PHONE SCREEN 

xhangzing: tf you tryna get sentimental for its literally only noon

jongchen: its deadass the point in the day we're all the happiest n you all sad about graduating

myeonho: wait out the rest of the year you aint gonna die if you don't play the game

minxiumi: bitch its honestly not that deep lmao

seohun: We Don't: Care

wukris: im not finna waste my time for a game that added +50 shit points to my year

kpseudo: why are you texting me pretending we're friends and pretending that im really gonna play this with you??

huangzi: wow just rip my heart out and step on it too won't ya :'))))

huangzi: bUT GuYS PLEASE CAN WE PLAY IT ONE LAST TIME

huangzi: WHEN U GO TO COLLEGE YOU GET OLD AND REALLY STRESSED AND YOU HAVE NO TIME

cyanhan: that's the whole point!! we'll get eye bags but its so we can get jobs to turn them into cash bags!!

cyanhan: its called The Good Life

kainjongs: ^^woke

huangzi: SKHSJSHJKS Y'ALL UGLY FOR NOT PLAYIJG WITJ ME

kpseudo: you sound like youre five

wukris: tao, youre better than this

myeonho: yeah, cmon you knew this wasn't gonna work out

huangzi: uhh how would i have known if i didn't try??

baekbyuns: this is the NINETEENTH TIME YOUVE DONE THIS

yeollow: we not gonna play with you so pull an elsa,

yeollow: and LET THAT SHIT GO

minxiumi: you said it urself, "this will be my last time trying" which means that this isnt your first

huangzi: suddenly i cannot read but lol sure ok

kpseudo: telling him no is taking longer than i thought it would

seohun: tao, we aren't friends like that but just know, its alright if you don't play the game

seohun: you dont always need to get arrested twice in a week

jongchen: wow. don't we love a good talking to from sehun??

seohun: sometimes, all you need is an intellectual to pass you some of their smarts

huangzi: nonono you weren't passing me anything but condescendence

seohun: bloop you can't always win ig

xhangzing: instead of blowing up each other's phones, let's just agree on something

xhangzing: we're not playing the demon's game

cyanhan: YUP

myeonho: sounds good

jongchen: awesome.

huangzi: that's a whole ass reach its not the demon's game

kainjongs: "that's a whole ass reach its not the demon's game" he says, probs forgetting that someone ended up in a hospital last time

kpseudo: im not gonna have this criss cross intervention with you guys

kpseudo: have a nice rest of year. don't talk to, call, text, or email me y'all annoying as shit

kpseudo: buh bye

  

 **1:07pm**  
  _kpseudo has left the conversation_

jongchen: welp even if we did play, the rules state we need twelve ppl and this is how many??

jongchen: eleven. au revoir

huangzi: fuck you guys

baekbyuns: whatever

wukris: we love you too tao

wukris: we love you too.


End file.
